v o i c e s KUROFAI
by 3bbsyyy
Summary: Fai proves to Kurogane that he really can sing. Not a song fic, lyrics are just used in the text. Shounen-ai. KuroganexFai


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa, Kurogane, or Fai… How sad –tear-**

**A/N: I love picturing Fai being French, or that of French decent… It's probably the blonde hair…  
****This isn't entirely a song fic, but I do use the lyrics of a song sung by Vic Mignogna. Who just so happens to voice Fai!**

**enjoy c:**

**Warning(s): Implied Shounen-ai. Not technically Yaoi, but it's there. KuroFai.**

* * *

"You're making my eye twitch." Kurogane growled at the blonde, who was humming an extremely upbeat and unusually happy tune as he prepared lunch for the two of them, since Syaoran decided to take Sakura out for a special treat.  
Fai turned, the humming ceasing, and a slight frown on his face as he used a knife to chop up some tomatoes, "You don't like my signing, Kuro-growl?"  
"You could hardly call /that/ signing. Kurogane rested his head on his hand, looking up at the mage from the kitchen table.  
Fai turned back to the vegetables and continued cutting them up before he asked, "Well what would you consider signing? Kuro-picky?"  
Kurogane remained silent for a moment, wording his sentence careful, "When someone with a… Good voice, is able to put a rhythm to a poem… of sorts…" He  
shrugged.  
There was a silence after that, the only sound was of the knife, expertly cutting up the salad.  
Fai turned to Kurogane, shortly after, two plates in hand with fresh salad in both of the bowls, and placed them on the table.  
"Would you mind?" Fai asked, staring at his own plate?  
"… Mind what?" Kurogane asked, fork halfway to his mouth.  
"S… singing?" Fai clenched his fists on his lap.  
"Uh…" Kurogane paused, "Sure, go for it."  
Fai took a deep breath and closed his eyes, relaxing the tension in his shoulder,

_"__Come near and stand by me, baby.  
Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,  
All that is swelling within me,  
Must be a language I've never spoken 'till there was you,  
I fumbled, try but I stumbled,  
Over all my heart wants to say now,_

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots.

Come near and talk to me baby,  
How did you know you were,  
The dream of this dreamer,  
Oh god how I thank you for reading,  
In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote,  
Of what I long for,  
You gave me much more,  
Love is standing beside me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I dont have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots."

Fai slowly turned to Kurogane, "…Is that what you meant?" he asked.  
Kurogane stared, gaping. He knew that Fai has some amazing talents, but that…  
"That was…" Kurogane began, trying to think of the right words, "That was beautiful." He muttered.  
Fai's golden yellow eye gave a sparkle and he looked back down at his plate, "Thank you… Kuro-sama"  
Kurogane gave a gentle smile, which was a rare sight to behold, and put a hand on Fai's shoulder.  
"I never knew you could sing…"  
Fai smiled, a real, honest to god, smile. One that wasn't shaded by his mask.  
Kurogane gave a blush and turned back to his salad, "you should do that more often."  
Fai laughed, shifting his pale blonde hair from his right eye, "What? Sing?"  
"Heh. No." Kurogane smiled.  
Fai tilted his head.  
"Smile." Kurogane turned back to Fai and grasped his hand.  
"What are you talking about Kuro-puu? I-"  
"And I'm not talking about that fake smile you put on every time you wear your mask either." Kurogane cut Fai off.  
"I'm talking about your true smile…" he paused, "I love it."  
Fai stared at Kurogane, his cheeks turning a pale pink.  
"K-Kuro-" Fai began as Kurogane drew closer.  
"I always knew there was something about you that I loved, and I'm just now realizing what that is…" Kurogane said, his lips just brushing Fai's.  
"Wh… what's that?" Fai barely breathed.  
Kurogane smiled and he pressed his lips against Fai's, "Everything." He pulled Fai from his chair to his chest, clutching the back of his shirt.  
Fai closed his eye, "I love you." He whispered into Kurogane's ear.  
"Mhmmm." He smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
